The Burning Horizon
by CrimsonDreamer19
Summary: What happens when you lose the most important thing in your life? You search for it. So then, what happens when you get it back? Elizabeth gone? Jack hunted. A sister found. William is led astray? And, the Mistress of the Sea awaits. RR plz!


**The Burning Horizon:**

**Chapter One - Fork in the Road**

**A/N:** For those of you who are also reading my story _Roseland_ this is an accompanying piece. It takes place after POTC: The Curse of the Black Pearl but before Dead Man's Chest. It is my idea for connecting a few dots from the info in the movies and from my own stories. This fanfic is, as I said before, designed to be an accompanying piece not necessarily a sequel to _Roseland_ as I have not finished it yet. However, it shares characters and story line. So, if you are reading both stories you will definitely get some spoilers for _Roseland_, but do not fret this is intentional. Also, this chapter particularly jumps around over a span of three days, it starts at the middle of the three days, backs up and goes to the first, and then goes to the last. It seems confusing, but I tell you there is a reason for it, you may not see it in this chapter, nonetheless there will be an explanation.

**Summary:** What happens when you lose the most important thing in your life? You search for it. So then, what happens when you get it back? Three people from three different backgrounds find what it is that drove them together through what they lost, whether they realized it or not. Elizabeth gone? Jack hunted. A sister found. William is led astray? A long awaited reunion. And, the Mistress of the Sea awaits.

Her hair had fallen for the night, her sandy curls laying restlessly upon her shoulders as the evening wind swirled about her balcony. She placed her palm to her cheek as she slouched upon the railing in her dressing gown and robe. Hadn't this been her dream, her life's one desire? So why than was she the only one not ready to step into the future, onto her wedding pulpit, as it were.

Elizabeth sighed heavily as she shook herself from her mental frustrations and pulled herself out of her strained position. The moon was full that night, it's pale white light cascading across the town of Port Royal, and, in the distance over the glittering sea. The sea, how intriguing it had always been to her. She found herself to be starring at it, not in awe, but in waiting. All her life she had been waiting for something amazing to take hold of her, and it did, only, it didn't last as long as she had hoped.

It had been nearly seven new moons since her journey ended and still her body chanted for the sea's secret rhythm to take hold of her once more. Her heart had grown weak and wakeful and her mind dulled from the anxiety of normalcy. Elizabeth feared deep down that her marriage would suffocate any adventure she might have left within her. She craved for a grand undertaking, and sadly she conceived that young Mister Turner might not provide said adventure for her.

She closed her eyes, had she been unfaithful to her love, was there some slight trace of lust lingering in her heart. "I'm so sorry," she apologized to the moon, her fingers twisting together in nervousness. Her lids parted softly to reveal her sickened brown eyes, "I -."

_One day Ago_

His overworked hands were dry and gritty, cracking with every extension of his joints. He plunged the blade into the coals heating it until it burned red hot. As of late he had found his daily routine to be rather vexing, but he associated that most with his nerves and anxiety. Everyday that he drew breath was another day closer to his and Elizabeth's union. He wiped his sweaty brow with the back of his dirt clad hand, smearing soot on his flushed face as he did.

William couldn't help but center his thoughts around his betrothed, he had waited most of his life to have her all for himself, and, in a matter of weeks it would happen. Stepping out of his shop and into the warm sunlight he decided to take a little stroll. Naturally they had invested in their own personal intrigues, sneaking away from the crowds at times to conduct their own love affairs, or running out in the middle of the night to visit one another. He smiled to himself as his feet led him through the bustling town.

This is what life was supposed to yield: a peaceful, gentle way of life filled with simple pleasures. He loved it, lived for it, and yet was not afraid of challenges. As he passed by the fort he took a minute to eye the sea just beyond the cliff. _Jack._ He knew his friend was out there, sailing enough adventures for the both of them. Though, he had to admit he missed him greatly, his stupid sense of humor that no one quite understood, and his impossible swaggering. Another smile danced along his pink lips as he turned away from the glittering sea.

"Oof!" He knocked into something solid, and, as he righted himself, he noticed a woman slouched on the cobblestone looking up at him with slight irritation. "I'm terribly sorry, Miss-," He extended his hand to her, lifting her from the dirt and stone.

"Miss S-," she stopped suddenly, and merely peered at him in shock. He watched as her pale blue eyes wondered over his face, perhaps trying to match his appearance with someone she knew.

For some time he found he was also starring at her, taking in her visage. Her auburn curls lay draped over the milky skin of her collarbone and traipsed down her front to just passed her bosom. She wore a pastel blue gown with hints of gold thread accents, and a gold and black lacey choker. But, it was something in her face that had caught his eye, some familiarity in the curve of her cheeks, or perhaps the shape of her lips.

"If you'll excuse me," she interrupted, averting her eyes from his at once. "I really must be on my way," with one swift motion she swept passed him, only turning to say her final courtesies. "Good day, sir."

He felt a pang of guilt for watching her as he had, it was rude and almost vulgar. He prayed that she was not a friend of Elizabeth's and that he would not have to endure some semblance of this embarrassment. However, as he tried to continue on his way he couldn't help but spot something glittering from in between the stones of the path. William bent down to further examine it, as he pulled it from the dirt he realized it was an amulet. A wonderfully decorative gold bird sat atop an oval cut amber, its feathered tail fanning out over the stone. It was beautiful; _was it hers?_

Elizabeth sat in her father's study, half listening to his laments about the town problems and the occasional excited statement about her wedding. "Now, with Commodore Norrington gone chasing after Sparrow, we are almost without law. Vagabonds living in the streets, stealing food, and procreating in public. I will not have a Tortuga on my hands!" Governor Swann shouted as he slammed a book down on to his desk.

His young daughter's eyes never broke away from the window, "father, I scarcely believe it is all that bad." Now standing, she meandered over to his side, hugging his shoulders tightly while her sandy locks fell across his upper arm. "Yes, the Commodore is gone, but we have no more problems than we've had in the past. The poor will be poor no matter what you do, and they will steal to survive. However, I have never witnessed procreation taking place in public, and I seriously doubt you have." She kissed his cheek affectionately.

"I'm just nervous, Elizabeth. You have grown into an intelligent, beautiful woman, but in so many ways you are still my child, and it is hard for me to give you away." He paused, "Not to say that William isn't a fine man.."

"I know," Elizabeth stated knowingly. "I feel I will retire for now. I have a slight head cold and I need to rest." Her father kissed her forehead and watched her leave his presence.

As Elizabeth came to stand in front of her door she thought she heard footsteps within the room, she turned the handle slowly, opening the door. "Hello," her eyes scanned the room for any sign of human life, but there was none. She walked in hesitantly shutting the door behind her. "it's just your nerves," she sighed while walking up to her bed.

The warm light from the setting sun danced about her room, draping it in warm reds and oranges. Elizabeth curled up on her bed facing her balcony, and watching the sun as the ocean consumed it. Her lids slowly became heavier with each passing moment, "Elizabeth," she jumped up in her bed, her eyes surveying the room for the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" She shouted in frustration.

"Esmeralda," the voice seemed to swirl around her as if it were coming from every direction at once, and then she saw her. The woman seemed to materialize right in front of Elizabeth. At first it was just a mere indent in her mattress that grew from a spark into the raging flame of a red haired female. "Hello Elizabeth, I've been waiting for you."

_Two days later_

"What do you mean she's gone?!" William's eyes heated into a bright orange as his anger rose.

"Mr. Turner please calm down, we know you're upset-."

"Upset?! Upset doesn't begin to cover what I'm feeling right now! Distraught, flabbergasted, annoyed, emotionally unstable - maybe, but upset, no. Sir, I don't believe you begin to conceive what I _feel_. So please, step aside and allow me to see the governor."

"Mr. Turner, I am on the strictest - ."

"Let him pass Mr. Holk," sighed a red-faced Governor Swann as he emerged from his study and into the foyer. "I know this news is as unsettling to you as it has been for me, Will." He paused, not even attempting to make eyes contact with the young man, perhaps out of embarrassment of his tear stricken face.

"Governor," he spoke in a softer tone. "Has there been no sign, no explanation presented?"

"Did she leave you any sign, my dear boy?!" He scolded harshly as another tear slid down his clammy cheek. "There was no note, no verbal communication, no logical conclusion explaining why she had left. Only the emptiness of her room."

William thought for a moment, carefully selecting his words. He knew deep down that this was as equally painful to her father as it was to him, and things must be handled with care. "You do not believe it to be an attack," he winced at the word.

The governor sighed heavily as he glanced out the window at the dismal sky, "Come with me," he motioned for the lad to follow. They made their way up the curved staircase and through a doorway into a lounge. They didn't speak, or acknowledge each other, they simply walked. When the final door was opened the governor moved away for William to enter into the room by himself.

William knew it instantly by its location in the house, it was Elizabeth's room. It was spacious and warm with its beautiful tapestries and adornments. William subconsciously walked over to her bed, placing his hand on the pillow where her head ought to have been.

"I last saw her here, she complained of a head cold for the third time in two days, and insisted that she lay down." The governor stammered a little in his speech, "I had called the doctor for her, and when I came up to check on her she had gone. Naturally I assumed that she went somewhere else in the estate." He paused, his voice picking up more of a shake as he went along. "We searched the whole of the house, and still she was not found. I was worried. I stayed up all night, watched the sun rise in hopes that she may return. Perhaps, she was with you and forgot the time," Will was taken aback and gawked at the governor in surprise. "Oh," the governor smiled pleasantly, "don't think I am ignorant to your rendezvous." The older man's smile faded, "but alas, when you informed Mr. Holk you had not seen her, I had no choice but to believe she was gone."

Will thought for a moment; in essence what was worse: that she had been kidnapped and faced great dangers, or the possibility that she had left them - left him? "What are we to do?"

_Same Day_

"Jack!" He quickly folded the piece of parchment and stuffed it into his trousers as a woman burst into his cabin. "Cap'n, we've come up on Port Royal."

"Much obliged Ana Maria," he smiled cheekily as he stood, his boots clanking against the wood flooring.

"Are you to go ashore alone, Cap'n?" Her chocolate eyes watched him stammer passed her and out of his quarters.

"Yes, I should return by daybreak tomorrow." He continued out on to the main deck of the vast Black Pearl, his tricorn hat blocking out the sun.

"Cap'n, you mean for us to stay anchored _here_ for a full day, have ye lost it?" She questioned stubbornly.

"No," he turned to her, "I expect ye to circle the island, make good with its other ports, gather supplies, mend patches." He looked to the sky briefly, "the weather should hold."

"What's gotten into you lately, Jack?" She whispered.

His gaze changed, his eyes growing dark as he spoke, " don't you mean what have I gotten into lately," he grabbed her backend giving it a good squeeze while grinning perversely at her. When he caught sight of her disinterested look he cleared his throat, "aw that hurt, luv."

"I'm glad," the corners of her lips pulled back slightly into a small smile before she walked on.

"Heathen woman," he muttered under his breath as he made his way to the rowboat. She wanted him… again…. and he knew it, but there were more pressing matters at hand. She was right though, his mind had been tied up lately. Ever since he had received this odd letter back in Tortuga a week ago he's been deep in thought. Jack kept it burried in his trousers so that no one could find it and read its contents. He hadn't even informed his crew why he had made the sudden decision to avert from their route to Barbados to return to Port Royal, especially when Norrington was still after them.

_Could she really be alive? Angela… but why now?_ He gazed out from the small rowboat and looked deeply at the port in front of him, but what he saw wasn't land. It was William the blacksmith, Elizabeth the Governor's daughter, and Angela…

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know you thoughts, criticisms, or questions. Thanks!


End file.
